Re-Post Yunjae - Doushite Kimi O Suki Ni Natte Shimattan Darou 1
by Yunjae's Story
Summary: Update chaper 4 - just Re-Post story of Yunjae - Doushite Kimi O Suki Ni Natte Shimattan Darou 1
1. Chapter 1

Titlle: Doushite Kimi O Sukini Natte Shimattan Darou

Cast : Jung Yunho , Kim Jaejoong

Other Cast : On The Fic

Rating : PG

Genre : Angst, Drama

**Read This One first please!**

Ini ff saya re-post dulu. 

**Sebelumnya saya mohon maaf sama kalian semua karena kejadian lalu yang udah ngecewain reader saya di sini. **

**Karena ada yang meminta saya kembali ke sini, jadi saya mencoba untuk me re-post semua ff yang pernah saya post di sini sebelumnya. Nantinya jika responnya baik saya akan kembali post ff disini…**

**Hope you're all forgive na ^^~  
**

#CHAPTER 1#

*AUTHOR POV*

"Ya! Sampai kapan kau akan mengikutiku bodoh!"teriak namja bersuara bass dengan nada marah.

"Tapi Yunnie, kita kan sekelas…" balas namja cantik dibelakangnya.

"Kelas kita disana! Apa kau lupa hah?! Dan aku akan pergi! Jangan pernah mengikutiku!" lanjutnya kasar

"Sebentar lagi masuk kelas Yunnie…"

"Aku tak peduli sekali lagi kuperingatkan jangan pernah mengikutiku! Aku sudah sangat muak denganmu Jung Jaejoong!

_**DEG**_

"Yunnie~ah…"

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu!" ucap pria bersuara bass itu beranjak pergi

"Yunho~ah... aku mencintaimu…" lirih Jaejonng ,membuat orang yang dipanggil Yunho itu menghentikan langkahnya dan mendekati Jaejoong.

"Mwo?katakan sekali lagi!"

"Aku-aku mencintaimu Yunho…" lirih Jaejoong yang kini diikuti linangan air mata.

"Hahahahahahaha"

Yunho tertawa mengejek dan mengangkat dagu Jaejoong dengan tangannya

"Hey! Anak haram, apa kau tahu? Sekarang kau benar-benar membuatku jijik terhadapmu, kau sungguh memalukan Jung Jaejoong.."bisik Yunho ditelinga Jaejoong yang berhasil membuat semua harapannya hilang.

"Aku tak peduli, aku tak dapat lagi menahan perasaan ini, aku sungguh mencintaimu Jung Yunho…"kukuh Jaejoong.

Yunho membuang wajahnya yang menyiratkan kemarahan yang awalnya menatap Jaejoong

"Kau tahu apa yang kuharapkan setelah kau mengungkapkan perasaan bodohmu itu?"tanya Yunho dingin.

Jaejoong menggeleng.

"Aku harap kau segera menghilang dari dunia ini…"

_**DEG**_

Yunho pun pergi setelah mengucapkan kata-kata yang sudah lama ia pendam. Ia meninggalkan Jaejoong yang terduduk lemas setelah kepergian Yunho. Air matanya jatuh membasahi seragam sekolahnya. Berkali-kali ia memukul dadanya agar rasa sesak itu menghilang. Memori tentang perlakuan Yunho pun berkilas balik diotaknya

***FLASHBACK* **

"_Yunnie~ah… makanannya sudah siap…"teriak Jaejoong dari lantai bawah_

"_Hentikan teriakan bodohmu itu!" balas Yunho_

_Jaejoong terdiam menunggu Yunho turun_

"_Yunnie~ah… kajja kita sarapan bersama.."ujar Jaejoong riang melihat kedatangan Yunho menuju meja makan._

_Namun Yunho melewatinya dan pergi menuju dapur, mengambil semangkuk sereal dan duduk menjauh dari Jaejoong_

"_Yunnie , aku sudah menyiapkan makanan untukmu…"lirih Jaejoong mendekati Yunho_

"…"

"_Kenapa kau sama sekali tidak mau menyentuh makana yang kubuat?"_

_Yunho diam melanjutkan makannya_

"_Kenapa kau diam Yunnie?" tanya Jeajoong mulai bergetar_

"_Bisakah kau menghentikan ocehan tololmu itu? Telingaku panas mendengarnya!" kata Yunho dingin_

"_Kenapa kau selalu dingin terhadapku? Apa salahku Yunnie?" kini pertanyaan Jaejoong diikuti tangisan_

"_Kesalahanmu adalah karena kau terlahir didunia ini dan datang kekehidupanku!"_

**DEG**

"_Seebesar itukah kau membenciku Yunnie?hng? sebegitu besarkah?"_

"_Iya! Kau benar! Kau benar sekali aku sangat membencimu!Bahkan melebihinya ! aku membencimu yang membuat ummaku pergi entah kemana, aku membencimu yang membuat seluruh perhatian appa hanya tertuju padamu!aku benci semua yang ada pada dirimu! AKU BENCI!" teriak Yunho penuh emosi yang membuat dadanya naik turun menahan amarah_

"_kihs hiks hiks…"_

_Tangis Jaejoong pecah mendengar pengakuan Yunho_

"_Tapi aku menyanyangimu Yunnie, aku tak ingin kau membenciku, aku tak ingin itu…. Sekarang hanya kau yang dekat denganku… hanya kau… umma dan appa jarang di Korea dan itu membuatku kesepian Yunnie,,,"isak Jaejoong menumpahkan perasaannya_

"_Aku tak peduli itu! Aku tak peduli apapun yang ada pada dirimu Jung Jaejoong! Sekalipun kau mati dihadapanku!"_

_Kembali tangis Jaejoong meledak dibuatnya_

"_Jika kuingin, aku juga tak mau dilahirkan didunia ini" bentak Jaejoong dengan nada meninggi_

"_Ya! Kenapa kau membentakku!? Aku juga tak ingin kau lahir! Kau itu anak haram yang lahir untuk menghancurkan keluarga orang!"_

_PLAKK_

_Tanpa Jaejoong sadari tangannya melayang menampar Yunho_

"_YA! YOU BASTARD JUNG JAE JOONG!"_

_BUGH_

_Yunho membalas dengan tinjuannya yang membuat lelaki cantik itu terhempas membentur meja_

"_Tak ada satupun orang yang pernah menaparku, bahkan appaku sendiri tak pernah menyakitiku!"ucap Yunho marah_

"_Jangan pernah menyebutku anak haram… aku punya umma dan appa…" ujar Jaejoong melemah sambil mengelus wajahnya yang dipukul Yunho_

"_Itu kenyataannya! Apa kau tak sadar hah!"_

_Hanya tangisan yang menjadi balasan Jaejoong. Yunho memang benar , kedatangannya membuat sebuah keluarga yang dulunya harmonis menjadi terpecah belah._

"_Mianhe…." Lirih Jaejoong pelan_

_Yunho hanya memandangnya lekat-lekat_

_**PRANKKKK**_

_Yunho memukul meja makan keras membuat tangannya terluka, Jaejoong yang melihatnya pun terkejut_

"_Yunnie~ah.. mianhe…" gumam Jaejoong melihat punggung Yunho menjauh_

***END OF FLASHBACK***

"Hiks … hiks…. Yunnie … kau jangan membenciku… hiks…" isak Jaejoong bangkit

Langkah kakinya lunglai menuju kelasnya. Diusapnya air matanya yang tak mau berhenti

"Jung Jaejoong kau harus kuat! ucapnya menyemangati dirinya sendiri, ia memaksakan senyuman dikedua sudut bibirnya

CLASS

"Jung Jaejoong!"

"Ne songsaengnim" balas Jaejoong

"Jung Yunho…"

"…"

"Jung Jaejoong, dimana Jung Yunho?"

"Yunnie.. dia…"

_BRAKK_

"Aku disini!" jawab Yunho yang membanting pintu

Jaejoong pun mrnatap Yunho sendu menuju bangkunya.

Jae joong memang bersaudara tiri dengan Yunho. Mereka sudah tinggal sejak umur 6 tahun, tapi hubungan mereka bukan seperti kakak adik, melainkan sebagai orang yang tak saling mengenal bahkan terkadang terlihat seperti bermusuhan. Hanya beberapa siswa yang tahu status mereka sebagai saudara tiri itu.

"Jung Jaejoong ssi.. mengapa kau hanya melamun saja?" tegur songsaengnim

"Maafkan aku songsaengnim…"balas Jaejoong menunduk

Sekilas yunho memandang Jaejoong tajam yang sedang menunduk sedih. Tapi sedetik kemudian ia memalingkan wajahnya.

"Songsaengmin, permisi saya ingin ketoilet…" ujar Jaejoong membuat Yunho memandangnya yang sedang menghela nafas berat sambil memejamkan matanya. Yunho tak melepas pandangannya smpai Jaejoong menghilang dibalik pintu itu

Terdengar tangis kecil Jaejoong dibalik pohon rindang yang ada dibelakang sekolah itu

"Hiks…. Hiks…."

"Kenapa kau sangat membenciku Yunnie?"

"Apa kau tahu aku benar-benar mencintaimu? Aku sangat mencintaimu Yunnie…" isaknya bergumam

"Hiks… aku ingin kau mengakuiku… walau sebagai saudara tirimu, itu cukup… hiks …hiks…tak perlu kau membalas cintaku Yunnie…."

"Aku pasti akan memendam perasaan ini jika kau mengakuiku Yunnie… aku memang bodoh mengungkapkan perasaan terlarangku ini…aku bodoh!" Umpatnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia menangis sampai membuatnya tersengal-sengal dan lebam pada matanya. Ingin rasanya ia menghentikan tangisnya , tapi air mata itu tak mau berhenti untuk mengalir.

Setelah lelah menangis sampai jam pulang sekolah, ia pun bangkit menuju kelasnya untuk mengambil tasnya. Ia berjalan sangat pelan seakan tak ada lagi jiwa yang melekat pada diri Jung Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya dan memandang lantai dengan tatapan kosongnya sekosong hati dan pikirannya.

_KREEEETTT_

Ia membuka pintu kelas dengan malas.

_**DEG**_

Tubuhnya menjadi kaku ketika mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat pemandangan didepannya. Bibir kelu dan nafasnya terasa sesak.

"Yun…nn…nie..ah.,…"ujarnya terbata.

Orang yang dipanggilnya tak menoleh, ia malah asyik melakukan aktivitasnya melumat bibir seorang gadis dan memberikan kissmark dileher gadisnya, tangannya bermain dibaju sang gadis. Begitu pula sang gadis yang melakukan hal yang sama dengan Yunho. Nafas Jaejoong memburu melihatnya, nyaris saja ia kehilangan keseimbangan tubuhnya.

Dengan cepat ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju bangkunya untuk mengambil tasnya. Berlama-lama ditiempat ini bisa membuatnya mati

_BRAKK_

Tak sengaja ia menabrak bangku membuat Yunho dan gadisnya itu menatapnya. Jaejoong yang terjatuh segera bangun dan berlari keluar tanpa memandang Yunho yang memandangnya.

'_kenapa dia baru kembali? Kemana saja orang itu'_ bathin Yunho.

Jaejoong terus berlari menjauhi sekolah itu. Ia berlari sambil meneteskan air matanya. Ia benar-benar tak bias menerima kejadian yang baru saja ia lihat. Terlalu menyakitklan, sangat menyakitkan. Gambaran tentang Yunho masih jelas terlihat, bahkan desahan mereka berdua masih terngiang ditelinganya.

Tak terasa ia berlari berkilo-kilo meter sampai didepan rumahnya.

_BRAKKKK_

Dengan kasar ia membanting pintu dan berlari menuju kamarnya, nafasnya tersendat-sendat karena berlari tadi

"AAAARRRGGGHHH!"

Teriaknya melepas beban yang ada dipikirannya

PRANNNKKKK

Ia melempar semua barang yang ada dimejanya. Ia merasa tak kuat menerima ini.

"Kau bilang perhatian appa hanya tertuju padaku?"

"Apa kau buta! Tak pernah sekalipun appa memanggil namaku! Apa kau sadar?" ucapnya sendiri.

"Apa kau tak sadar akan hal itu?"

"Aku kesepian Yunnie…" ucapnya mulai menangis lagi sambil memukul-mukul dadanya sendiri

"Rasanya sangat sakit disini, benar-benar sakit…" ujarnya melemah. Tangisnya semakin mengeras dan terdengar suara pecahan benda dari dalam kamarnya.

_BRAAAAKKKK_

Sebuah bantingan pintu mrnggelegar dari kamar sebelah milik yunho. Segera jae hoong mengecilkan suara tangisnya agar tak terdengar.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Titlle: Doushite Kimi O Sukini Natte Shimattan Darou

Cast : Jung Yunho , Kim Jaejoong

Other Cast : On The Fic

Rating : PG

Genre : Angst, Drama

**Read This One first please!**

Ini ff saya re-post dulu. 

**Sebelumnya saya mohon maaf sama kalian semua karena kejadian lalu yang udah ngecewain reader saya di sini. **

**Karena ada yang meminta saya kembali ke sini, jadi saya mencoba untuk me re-post semua ff yang pernah saya post di sini sebelumnya. Nantinya jika responnya baik saya akan kembali post ff disini…**

**Hope you're all forgive na ^^~  
**

################################################## ######################

*YUNHO POV*

"Engghhh" terpaksa kubuka mataku perlahan. Karena suara jam weker yang ribut itu. Kurenggangkan otot-ototku dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi dengan malas. Setelah selesai mandi segera aku memakai pakaian seragamku dan keluar cepat dari kamar ini. Kuberlari menuju dapur untuk mengambil sereal makanan sehari-hariku untuk sarapan. Haaa~ aku pasti akan melihat wajah orang itu lagi. Sungguh membuatku muak.

"Aneh… tumben sekali dia tak ada didapur ini.." gumamku merasa janggal.

"Ah~ masa bodoh dengannya."

Aku bersyukur pagi ini aku tak dapat melihat wajahnya. Melihat orang yang paling kubenci didunia ini. Karena orang itu umma pergi meninggalkanku entah kemana, dan appa lebih memilih umma dari anak itu dibandingkan dengan diriku yang notabene anak kandungnya, Aku tak akan pernah memaafkan nya sampai kapan pun. Kulajukan mobil dengan kecepatan sedang menuju sekolah. Aku malas berlama-lama berada di rumah yang hanya akan melihatnya dan mendengar ocehanya.

SCHOOL

"Yunho hyung!" panggil seseorang yang kukenal.

"Yoochun~ah"

"Kemana saja kau selama ini?" tanyaku memukul pelan bahunya.

"Seperti bisa hyung, aku berlibur heheheehehe "balasnya.

"Kau ini! Ayo kekelas!"ajakku.

"Hyung, dimana Joongie?" TanyaYoochun yang membuat semangatku hilang.

Tak kujawab pertanyaannya.

"Ah… mianhe hyung…"balasnya mengerti.

Ya. Yochun memang tahu aku sangat membenci orang itu

"Gwenchana"

_TEEEET TEEEET_

Suara bel masuk pun berbunyi, aku dan yoochun segera berlari kecil menuju kelas.

Haaa~ untung tidak pun sudah berada dikelas sesaat setelah aku duduk. Kuperhatikan ada yang berbeda dengan kelas ini.

"Hyung, Joongie tidak ada…" bisik Yoochun.

Aku mengerutkan keningku

"Aku tak peduli!"

"Hah~" Yoochun hanya menghela nafas berat.

_KREEEETTTT_

"Mianhe songsaengnim aku terlambat .."kata seseorang yang sangat familiar.

"Apa kau pemilik sekolah ini Jung Jaejoong? Sehingga kau bisa masuk kelas sesukamu?" ujar songsaengnim. Kulihat ia terdiam menunduk dalam.

"Berdiri didepan sekarang!"bentak sonsaengnim.

"Ne…"

Dia pun berjalan berdiri didepan kelas.

Satu jam pelajaran berlalu, pelajaran pun berakhir. Entah mengapa aku terus memperhatikannya sedari tadi yang tak bergeming sama sekali

"Baik! Pelajaran saya akhiri… Jung Jaejoong kembali ketempatmu dan jangan ulangi lagi keterlambatanmu!"

"Ne kamshahamnida sonsaengnim…"

Balasnya berjalan menuju bangkunya. sedari tadi sama sekali ia tak mengangkat kepalanya.

"Joonige~ah…" panggil Yoochun memanggil orang itu.

_**DEG**_

Entah mengapa aku merasa aneh ketika ia mangangkat wajahnya yang terlihat barantakan dengan lingkaran hitam dibawah matanya

"Chunnie~ah…"balasnya tersenyum

Jaejoong terlihat menghela nafas dalam dan duduk dibangkunya dengan menjatuhkkan dirinya

"Hyung, kenapa dengan Joongie? Ada yang aneh dengannya…"bisik Yoochun.

"Berapa kali kukatakan aku tak peduli denganya!" ucapku keras dan membuat seluruh penghuni kelas menatapku termasuk dia.

_KREEETTTT_

Jaejoong berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan pergi keluar kelas. Heh~ sepertinya ia tahu apa yang aku maksud tadi itu adalah dia! Baguslah…

*END OOF YUNHO POV*

"Aku memang tak pantas bersamamu Yunho…" gumam Jaejoong melihat Yunho merangkul seorang gadis yang sama.

"Joongie~ah… sini bergabung dengan kami.." teriak Yoochun melambaikan tangannya.

Entah karena dorongan apa ia pergi menuju tempat Yunho dan Yoochun. Seperti biasa Yunho menatap Yaejoong tajam tanpa ekspresi.

"Chagi… kajja kita pergi…" ujar Yunho sambil mengecup leher gadisnya yang tak lain adalah Jessica, gadis popular disekolah itu.

Melihat itu Jaejoong merasa panas.

"Ya hyung! Kau mau keman?" Tanya Yoochun.

"Aku ingin berdua dengan pacarku…" jawab Yunho pergi

"Dasar lelaki dimabuk cinta…" ejek Yoochun tanpa menyadari ada yang terluka mendengarnya.

"Si…siapa wanita itu…"Tanya Jaejoong menahan tangisnya.

"Kenapa bertanya lagi?" Dia tunangan Yunho hyung…."

"Mwo? Tu… tnangan?" Tanya Jaejoong tak percaya.

"Apa kau lupa? Mereka sudah bertunangan satu bulan yang lalu dijepang, waktu itu kau tak datang, karena hyung bilang kau sibuk…" Ucapan Yoochun benar-benar bagaikan sebuah pedang tajam yang menembus jantung Jaejoong. Benar sebulan lalu memang yunho pergi ke Jepang ,ia melarang Jaejoong ikut dan kini ia tahu apa alasan Yunho melarangnya ikut.

Tanpa membalas Jaejoong pergi meninggalkan Yoochun yang memanggilnya,sekarang ia merasa benar-benar putus asa.

Ia tersenyum getir melihat Jung Yunho saudara tirinya sekaligus orang yang ia cintai berciuman mesra dengan tatapan kosong ia melihat kelakuan orang yang hanya akan membuatnya sakit berkali-kali lipat

HOME

"Jaejoong!dimana Yunnie?"Tanya yang ternyata pulang ke Korea.

"Aku tidak tau! Tumben sekali kau menyebut namaku?"ucap Jaejoong dingin untuk pertama kalinya.

_PLAKK_

"Bicaralah yang sopan terhadap appamu!"kata menampar Jaejoong.

"Kenapa kau melahirkanku?"Tanya Jaejoong.

Aapa maksud ucapanmu Jung Jaejoong?"

"Kenapa kau melahirkanku jika kau tak inginkan aku?"kata Jaejoong.

"Jaga bicaramu Jung Jaejoong!"

"Jawab aku! Jawab aku umma! Mengapa kau melahirkanku tapi kau tak pernah ada saat kubutuhkan?!"

"Aku benci terlahir di keluarga ini,aku benci!"

_PLAKKK_

"Apa kau lupa!kaulah yang merengek meminta ayah!sampai-sampai aku harus merusak rumah tangga orang lain!harusnya kau sadar itu KIM JAEJOONG!" bentak mulai mengungkap sebuah rahasia besar.

"Kim…Jaejoong?"Tanya Jaejoong tak mengerti.

"Ya benar Mmargamu adalah kim dan aku bukanlah ibu kandungmu! Kau adalah seorang anak yang terlahir tak mempunyai ayah dan membuat sahabatku sekaligus sepupuku meninggal karena melahirkanmu!harusnya kau berterimakasih padaku karna aku mau merawatmu!"

_**DEG**_

"Oh pantas saja selama ini kau bersikap seperti itu! Aku tak akan berterimakasih padamu!aku akan berterimakasih jika kau membunuhku dulu!"

"Jaga bicaramu!dia sudah mau berkorban merawatmu!"

"Apalah artinya jika dia merawatku tanpa kasih sayang?"Tanya Jaejoong.

"PERGI SEKARANG JUGA!"bentak .

"Khamsahamnida tuan dan nona jung yang terhormat…."kata Jaejoong menuju kamarnya.

"Yeobo,maafkan aku karna telah menyembunyikan rahasia ini.."isak .

"Gwenchanayo chagi,uljimayo….,aku mengerti itu."balas .

"Kita lupakan ini,sebaiknya setelah ini kita kembali ke Jepang"imbuhnya mengangguk.

Beberapa saat kemudian Jaejoong turun hanya dengan membawa tas ransel berukuran sedang,ia berjalan melewati Mr. dan tanpa ekspresi.

"Apa kau yakin dengan keputusan ini?"

"Ne,biarlah dia pergi sementara,dia memang berhak tau mengenai hal ini…"jawab .

"Nec arraseo ,aku akan menghubungi unnie,jika kita akan segera ke Jepang.."ujar .

hanya mengangguk.

*JAEJOONG POV*

"ARGGH!"

Aku benci hidupku!Yunho benar!aku memang manusia menjijikan!dia benar aku adalah anak haram! Kuremas rambutku keras mencoba menghilangkan rasa pusing yang tiba-tiba menyerangku Kulihat ada sesuatu yang menyilaukan pandangan mataku

_CKKKIIIIITTTTTTT/BUUUGHHHH_

Dan tiba-tiba kulihat banyak orang mendekatiku ,dan akhirnya kau tak bisa merasakan apapun,semaunya gelap.

*END OF JAE POV*

"Kau dimana?"Tanya seorang berpakaian hitam-hitam yang berbicara pada sambungan telefon.

"Mianhae hyung,aku menabrak seseorang tadi…,sekarang aku akan membawanya ke markas!"balas seseorang di seberang telefon itu.

"Cepatlah!Ada tugas untukmu!"

"Araseo hyung!"ucapnya memutuskan sambungan telefon.

"Haaa~…,merepotkan sekali orang ini!,untuk apa juga ia berdiri di tengah jalan!"

Protes orang yang berkaca mata hitam itu sambil melihat tubuh Jaejoong yang tak sadarkan diri melalui spion

"Setidaknya aku bisa memanfaatkannya haha,Lee Sungmin kau memang pintar."

SECRET PLACE

Dengan santainya orang yang bernama Lee Sungmin itu membopong tubuh Jaejoong ke dalam sebuah rumah besar ditempat terpencil

"Siapa yang kau bawa?"Tanya seseorang bersuara berat.

"Orang yang tadi aku tabrak hyung,kita bisa memanfaatkannya sebagai umpan!"ujar sungmin.

"Ara, terserahmu saja."

"Kang ahjussi tolong bawa orang ini ke kamar dan bawakan dokter untuknya. "perintah Sungmin.

"Ne tuan…."

"Hyung…,apa tugasku?"Tanya Sungmin.

"Bunuh Minami Sudo ,pengusaha yang angkuh itu,sekarang dia berada di hotel zion kamar 901."

"Arraseo,selamat menyaksikan berita kematiannya malam ini,Siwon hyung! !ujar Sungmin.

Siwon pun tersenyum licik.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Titlle: Doushite Kimi O Sukini Natte Shimattan Darou

Cast : Jung Yunho , Kim Jaejoong

Other Cast : On The Fic

Rating : PG

Genre : Angst, Drama

**Read This One first please!**

Ini ff saya re-post dulu.

**Sebelumnya saya mohon maaf sama kalian semua karena kejadian lalu yang udah ngecewain reader saya di sini. **

**Karena ada yang meminta saya kembali ke sini, jadi saya mencoba untuk me re-post semua ff yang pernah saya post di sini sebelumnya. Nantinya jika responnya baik saya akan kembali post ff disini…**

**Hope you're all forgive na ^^~  
**

* * *

***Chapter 3***

"Kapan kalian kembali?" tanya Yunho mengerutkan keningnya saat ia pulang bersama Jessica.

"Tadi pagi ,Yunnie, apa kabarmu?" tanya Mrs. Jung, ibu tiri Yunho.

"Baik."

"Sica bagaimana denganmu?" lanjut Mrs. Jung.

"Baiik ahjumma.."

"Baguslah, Yunnie mianhe umma dan appa harus segera kembali ke Jepang malam ini…"

"Terserah kalian!" jawab Yunho acuh.

"Jaga dirimu Yunnie….sementara jangan kau pikirkan tentang saudaramu itu…." ujar Mr. Jung.

Yunho hanya mengangguk.

*Yunho pov*

Hah! Malas sekali aku sekolah hari ini! Sebaiknya aku menghubungi Yoochun mengajaknya membolos.

_Playboy is Chunnie~calling ~ yes_

"Aaeyo hyung?" tanyanya keras

"Aku malas sekolah,temani aku jalan-jalan!"

"Oke! Kebetulaan hari ini Su~ie kembali dari study bandingnya..tunggu aku ,kau akan kujemput hyung!" serunya.

"Ne!Cepatlah….!" balasku mematikan sambungan.

"Ah~ aku lapar!"

Kuberlari kecil menuju sepertinya ada yang aneh dengan rumah ini. Ternyata orang itu! Sejak kemarin aku tak melihatnya… Terserah! Itu bukan urusanku!.

Kuambil semangkuk sereal dan memakannya pelan dan tiba-tiba pikiranku mengenainya terlintas

"_Yunho~ah….aku mencintaimu"_

Aish ! Mengapa aku teringat hal yang menjijikan itu. Jung Yunho sadarlah,dia merebut keluargamu! Kau pantas membenci anak haram itu!.

_TEEETT TEEETT_

Suara bel pintu pun membuyarkan lamunanku,kuambil jaket kulitku dan setengah berlari menuju pintu depan.

"Yunho hyung! Apa kabarmu?"tayanya pria imut didepanku dengan suaranya yang khasnya.

"Baik Junsu, kau?"

"Nado…,dimana Joongie? Aku sangat merindukannya!" ujarnya yang mendapat senggolan dari Yoochun.

"Aish! Paboya!" umpatnya pada diri sendiri.

Ya. Ia memang bersahabat baik dengan orang berengsek itu,dan juga mengetahui bagaimana hubunganku dengan Jaejoong yang sangat membencinya.

"Hyung! Let's go! Bukankah kau ingin jalan-jalan?" tanya Yoochun mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ne…"

"Ayo hyung! Kita ke kebun binatang!"seru Junsu.

"Terserah! Asalkan aku pergi dari rumah ini!"

"Nnghhh"

Seorang pria cantik tersadar dari tidurnya dengan menyipitkan matanya,matanya menerawang melihat ruangan yang asing baginya.

"Kau sudah sadar?" tanya seorang namja yang datang membawa segelas air.

"Ka-kau..siiapa?" tanya balik pria cantik itu bangkit dan terduduk di ranjang sambil memijit pelan pelipisnya yang pusing.

"Aku Lee Sungmin, kemarin aku menemukanmu tak sadarkan diri, jadi aku membawamu kemari, siapa namamu?"

"Ju….Kim jaejoong!"

"Seharusnya kau biarkan aku mati.." lirihnya pelan berusaha mengingat kejadian yang membuatnya tak sadarkan diri, namun sia-sia.

"Kau seperti orang yang putus asa Jae.." ujar Sungmin.

Jaejoong terdiam.

"Apa kau mempunyai masalah?" tanya Sungmin.

"Aku benci dengan hidupku! Aku ingin melupakan semuannya! Aku benci diriku yang lemah.." jawabnya bergetar.

"Aku bisa membuatmu menjadi orang yang kuat dan melupakan hal yang ingin kau lupakan…"

"Buat aku seperti itu…" balas Jaejoong kilat.

"Kau bersungguh-sungguh? Tapi ini akan membahayakan nyawamu, bagaimana?" tanya Sungmin meyakinkan.

"Aku tak peduli!" jawab Jaejoong datar dengan tatapan kosongnya.

"Baiklah,aku adalah seorang snapper.." kata Sungmin enteng.

Mendengar kata snapper sama sekali tidak membuat Jaejoong takut. Ia hanya menatap kosong sungmin yang tersenyum kearahnya.

"Aku masih sekolah…"

"Tenang saja Jae, aku juga…,ini adalah pekerjaan malam, jadi kau bisa bersekolah sesukamu saat siang.." jawab Sungmin.

"Dan kau bisa tinggal bersamaku disini…" lanjut Sungmin.

"Gomawoyo Sungmin~ah…" balas Jaejoong tanpa ekspresi.

'_Gampang sekali menghasutmu Kim Jaejoong'_

"Ayo Jae…kita temui Siwon hyung…dia akan memberimu tugas, atau kau mau sekolah hari ini?" tanya Sungmin.

"Ani, aku tak ingin bersekolah untuk sementara waktu ini, buatlah aku agar dapat melupakannya.."

"Arraseo…,ayo!" ajak Sungmin.

Sungmin pun mengajak Jaejoong menuju ruangan besar yang didalamnya terdapat orang orang-orang berpakaian hitam berjejer.

_KREET_

"Annyeong Siwon hyung! Puas tidak dengan pekerjaanku semalam?" tanya Sungmin.

"Great! Aku sangat puas, Sungmin!"

"Hyung…kenalkan ini Kim Jaejoong, orang yang aku janjikan kemarin.."

"Kim Jaejoong imnida…."

"Choi Siwon imnida…"

"Apa kau yakin dengan keputusan yang kau ambil? Kau siap dengan risikonya?" tanya Siwon.

"Ne,hyung…."

"Baiklah…,tugas pertamamu antarkan barang ini ke purpleline street jam 12 tengah malam, disana akan ada yang menunggumu,dan yang terpenting jangan sampai diketahui orang lain…."

"Tenang Jae,untuk permulaan aku akan menemanimu.." celetuk Sungmin.

"hm" jawab Jaejoong singkat.

* * *

_**12.00 PM PURPLELINE STREET**_

"Kau siap Jae?" tanya Sungmin.

Jaejoong menangguk dan wajahnya sama sekali tak menunjukkan rasa takut.

"Baiklah, jika kau menyuruhmu berlari, berlarilah jangan sampai terkejar…"

"Mwo?" tanya Jaejoong tak mengerti.

Belum sempat sungmin menjelaskan,orang-orang yang berpakaian serba hitam juga pun datang menyerahkan sebuah koper kepada Sungmin, dengan cepat Sungmin mengambil koper itu dan koper di tangan Jaejoong.

"Sekarang!" teriak Sungmin berlari mendahului Jaejoong.

Jaejoong yang terkejut tak mengerti pun ikut berlari sekencang Sungmin dan orang – orang yang mengejarnya terlihat geram.

_DUUUKK_

Sebuah kayu melayang kearah Jaejoong dan membuatnya terjatuh. Orang yang berpakaian hitam yang berjumlah sekitar lima orang itu pun mengahajar Jaejoong Karena merasa tertipu.

"KEPARAT! Kelompokmu menipu kami!" umpat salah satu orang diantara mereka.

Jaejoong tak melawan dan pasrah menerima pukulan dan tendangan itu.

"Setidaknya karena ada kau ,aku bisa menjadi cepat kabur dari orang bodoh itu Kim Jaejoong…" ucap Sungmin tersenyum yang bersembunyi melihat Jaejoong dihajar membabi buta.

Setelah orang-orang itu benar-benar sudah menghilang, Sungmin keluar dari tempat persembunyian dan menghampiri Jaejoong yang sudah tak berdaya.

"Jaejoong~ah…,gwenchana?" tanya Sungmin santai.

"Menga….pa…haa…..haa…menga….pa….k…kau…menip…u..mer ..ek,…..ka?" tanya Jaejoong menahan sakitnya.

"Itulah permainan didunia kami,kau harus menjadi orang yang licik!" balas Sungmin.

"Tapi….ak…u….buk…..an…..ora..ng…sep…perti….mu…"

"Dan kaulah yang menentukan jalan ini Kim Jaejoong!"

"Aku…han..nya…ing…in…..me…lupa….kan…nya…dan….mas…s a…lal…lu…ku" ujar Jaejoong tersengal.

"Maka dari itu, kau akan kubuat tak mempunyai perasaan Kim Jaejoong, dan dengan sendirinya kau akan melupakannya dan masa lalumu…"

"Ayo, kubantu kau berjalan!" ucap Sungmin.

Belum ada selangkah Jaejoong kehilangan kesadarannya, Sungmin pun tak ambil pusing dan menggendong Jaejoong di punggungnya.

"kKau orang yang berbeda dan kuat Kim Jaejoong, aku bisa merasakannya…." gumam Sungmin

Sungmin pun membawa Jaejoong ke rumah sakit untuk mengobati lukanya.

"Aku tertarik denganmu Kim Jaejoong atau kupanggil saja Jung Jaejoong…" ucap Sungmin yang telah mengetahui seluk beluk kehidupan Jaejoong.

**(*HOSPITAL)**

"Bagaimana keadaanya?" tanya Sungmin.

"Seluruhnya stabil, walau ada beberapa tulang rusuknya yang retak, tapi cukup dengan istirahat satu minggu saja.. usahakan jangan bebankan ia dengan hal yang membuatnya berpikir keras.." terang sang dokter.

"Ne,arraseoyo…." balas Sungmin sambil membungkukan badannya.

Sungmin pun memasuki ruangan Jaejoong dan melihatnya tertidur denagn tenang, ia pun memilih untuk membaca buku sambil menunggu Jaejoong sadar.

"Sung…..sung…mi…n…ah….." panggil Jaejoong lemah.

"Kau sudah bangun Jae~ah?!" tanya Sungmin.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanya Sungmin.

Jaejoong terdiam.

"Ehm…, bisakah kau menjelaskan tentangmu Jung Jaejoong?"

_**DEG**_

Jaejoong menatap Sungmin lemah dan menunjukan sorot mata kesedihan yang dalam dan akhirnya cairan bening itupun terjatuh membasahi pipi pucatnya. Sungmin terdiam, ia membiarkan Jaejoong menangis sepuasnya,dan sesaat kemudian Jaejoong mulai membuka mulutnya dan menceritakan kehidupannya yang sangat suram, Sungmin pun mengakhiri dengan pelukannya.

"Aku yakin…Jung Yunho…aka membalas perasaanmu itu….,uljima…"ucap Sungmin, Jaejoong terisak didalam pelukan Sungmin.

"_kau orang yang polos Jae…"_ bathin Sungmin

Setelah enam hari berlalu, Yunho baru menyadari jika selama itu Jaejoong menghilang. Hatinya pun merasa gelisah akan hal itu. Perasaan khawatir pun menyergapinya, dia sengaja tak mengatakan perihal menghilngnya Jaejoong pada appanya.

"Hyung….,tadi aku dipanggil kepala sekolah,ia menanyakan tentang Jaejoong!" ucap Junsu ragu mengatakannya pada Yunho yang ia ketahui sangat me,benci Jaejoong.

"Aku tak tahu Su~ie" jawab Yunho dengan nada pelan.

Junsu pun merasa heran dengan Yunho ,untuk pertama kalinya Yunho bersikap tenang jika ditanya mengenai Jaejoong.

"Dia tak pulang dari 6 hari yang lalu…"

"K-kau…mengkhawatirkannya hyung?" tanya Junsu takut-takut.

"Molla.." jawab Yunho.

"haa~ semua guru bertana tentang Joongie…" kata Yoochun yang baru datang.

"Ah~ Yunho hyung…,mianhae…" lanjutnya.

"Gwenchana…" balas Yunho menghela nafas berat.

*YUNHO POV*

'_kenapa kau selalu dingin padaku yunnie?apa salahku?'_

'_aku tak ingin kau membenciku yunnie…,hiks…'_

'_aku benar-benar mencintaimu….'_

'_aku kesepian yunnie…!'_

Bayang-bayangnya selalu saja melintas dipikarnku, wajah sendunya selalu menghantui saat kuberada dirumah. Apa benar aku mengkhawatirkannya? Konyol sekali jika aku tiba-tiba memikirkannya, tapi ada perasaan aneh yang mengganjal dihatiku mengenainya, mengenai Jung Jaejoong saudara tiriku.

"Hyung….Yunho hyung…! Kau melamun…?" panggil Junsu.

"Aniyeo, waeyo Su~ie?"

"Itu….."

Junsu menunjuk kearah pintu kelas.

_**DEG**_

"Joongie~ah…"

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

Titlle: Doushite Kimi O Sukini Natte Shimattan Darou

Cast : Jung Yunho , Kim Jaejoong

Other Cast : On The Fic

Rating : PG

Genre : Angst, Drama

**Read This One first please!**

Ini ff saya re-post dulu. 

**Sebelumnya saya mohon maaf sama kalian semua karena kejadian lalu yang udah ngecewain reader saya di sini. **

**Karena ada yang meminta saya kembali ke sini, jadi saya mencoba untuk me re-post semua ff yang pernah saya post di sini sebelumnya. Nantinya jika responnya baik saya akan kembali post ff disini…**

**Hope you're all forgive na ^^~  
**

*Chapter 4*

*YUNHO POV*

Seorang namja cantik yang sangat kukenali berjalan santai menuju bangkunya. Ada yang aneh dengannya, wajahnya terlihat pucat dan lebam-lebam.

"Joongie-ah! Bogoshipo.. " riang Junsu berlari memeluknya.

"Lepaskan aku Kim Junsu!" balasnya dingin.

"Joongie, kau kenapa? Kau sakit?" tanya Junsu menyentuh wajahnya.

_PLAKK_

"Jangan sentuh aku!" balasnya menampis kasar tangan Junsu.

Junsu menggerutkan keningnya begitu juga denganku dan Yoochun.

"Joongie-ah.. " lirih Junsu bergetar melihat perlakuan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menatap Junsu dingin tanpa ekspresi.

"Kau bukan Joongie yang kukenal.." ujar Junsu mulai menangis.

Benar. Apa yang dikatakan Junsu memang benar! Dia bukan Jaejoong yang kukenal, dia orang lain! Yoochun juga menatap Jaejoong nanar. Dan kulihat Jaejoong menerima panggilan dari ponselnya.

"Yeoboseyo?"

"Ne arraseo.." ujarnya singkat lalu menutup flip ponselnya.

"Kemana saja kau selama ini?" tanyaku memberanikan diri. Mendekat kearahnya.

_**DEG**_

Dia menatapku kosong tanpa membalas.

"Jawab yang kutanyakan Jung Jaejoong!" lanjutku dengan nada tinggi.

"Aku bukanlah Jung Jaejoong.." jawabnya singkat.

"... aku tak mempunyai hubungan apapun denganmu, kau bukan siapa-siapa dan aku tidak akan tinggal dirumah itu, karena aku orang lain.." terangnya yang membuatku bingung.

" Jung Jaejoong! Kemana saja kau 6 hari ini?" celetuk seosaengnim yang mengakhiri percakapanku dengannya.

"Aku mengalami kecelakaan dan tak sempat memberi kabar."

"Joongie-ah, kau kecelakaan?" tanya Yoochun khawatir.

Dia tak membalas dan memandang lurus kedepan.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita lanjutkan pelajaran, buka halaman 57.."

"Aku benar-benar merasa asing dengannya sekarang.. " gumam Yoochun yang terdengar olehku.

"Yang kau katakan benar Chunnie.." celetukku.

"Hyung, kau mendengar apa yang kukatakan?"

"Ne, dia bukan Joongie yang kukenal.."

"Joongie? Hyung kau.."

"Kau benar Chunnie, ada yang aneh denganku, aku merasa takut kehilangannya dan merasa sakit melihatnya seperti ini, aku tak mengerti dengan diriku Chunnie.." potongku.

Suara bel pun membuyarkan lamunanku tentang dirinya.

_BRAAKK_

Terdengar suara geseran kursi kasar dari arah bangku Jaejoong.

"Joongie! Kau mau kemana?" panggil Junsu mengejarnya.

"Chunnie-ah! Ayo!" ajakku.

Jaejoong terlihat terburu-buru pergi menuju gerbang sekolah.

_GREEEP_

Kutarik tangannya membuatnya berhenti melangkah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!?" rontanya mencoba melepaskan diri dariku.

"Kau akan pergi kemana?" tanyaku.

"Bukan urusanmu! Lepaskan tanganku!"

"Tidak! Katakan kemana kau akan pergi!" paksaku.

"Apa pedulimu hah!?"

"Itu karena, kau.. kau saudara tiriku..." jawabku mengeluarkan kata-kata yang sangat sulit sebelumnya untuk kuungkapkan. Dia terdiam dan menatapku dalam.

"Aku bukan saudaramu, aku bukan Jung Jaejoong.."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Tak perlu kau ketahui.." jawabnya pelan.

"Apa maksud ucapanmu!" bentakku.

"Kenapa kau membentakku! Harusnya kau senang! Aku tidak mengganggu hidupmu lagi Jung Yunho!" balasnya dengan nada tinggi.

"Joongie, dengarkan aku.."

"Tak perlu!"

_PLAAKK_

Dia menampis tanganku keras dan setengah berlari keluar sekolah. Aku pun mengerjarnya,

lalu kulihat ia masuk kedalam sebuah mobil hitam, membuatku tak dapat mengejarnya.

"Shit!" umpatku.

*END OF YUNHO POV*

"Kau kenapa Jae?" tanya Sungmin yang melihat ada yang aneh dengan Jaejoong.

"Aniya.." jawab Jaejoong singkat

Dapat Sungmin lihat, setetes air mata jatuh dari pelupuk mata Jaejoong. Dan iapun mendiamkan Jaejoong agar sedikit tenang.

"Sungmin-ah, aku ingin pergi dari dunia ini..." ujar Jaejoong tiba-tiba.

"Apa yang kau katakan?" tanya Sungmin tak mengerti.

"Aku benci dengan takdirku!" jawabnya dengan mata terpejam.

"Jae..."

"Dia mengakuiku, dia mulai peduli padaku disaat aku mulai belajar melupakannya. Ini sama saja akan membuatku mati perlahan..."

"Kau tak senang akan hal itu?" tanya Sungmin.

"Aniya, aku sudah mengubur dalam perasaanku terhadapnya, saat kutahu ia milik orang lain, jika aku terus mempertahankan cinta ini, maka sama saja dengan membunuh diriku. Aku tak akan membiarkan rasa cinta ini tumbuh lebih dalam, dan aku tak ingin dia terluka..."

"…"

"Aku bukanlah Jung Jaejoong lagi dan bukan lagi orang yang lemah yang akan menyatakan cinta dengan bodohnya! Heh~"

"Apa kau yakin dengan apa yang kau katakan?"Sungmin memastikan.

"Aku yakin.." jawab Jaejoong tegas.

"Arraseo, wajahmu memang dapat berbohong, tapi kau tak bisa membohongi hatimu Jae..." ujar Sungmin.

"Aku ingin Tuhan mengambil ingatanku saat ini,.. Sungmin antar aku ke PUB, aku ingin minum.."

"Baiklah.." Sungmin mengiyakan.

_**At PUB**_

"Jae cukup! Kau sudah mabuk!" larang Sungmin ketika Jaejoong ingin menegak gelas ketiga vodkanya.

"Jangan halangi aku Sungmin!" ucap Jaejoong.

"Jae sudahlah! Ayo kita pulang!"

"Aku tak mau!" tolak Jaejoong sambil menegak gelas keempat vodkanya tanpa sisa.

"Satu lagi!" pintanya.

_BUGH_

Sungmim melayangkan tinjunya pada Jaejoong, yang langsung membuat namja cantik itu tersungkur dilantai.

"Bukan dengan cara ini untukmu melupakan segalanya!" bentak Sungmin yang kehabisan kesabaran.

"Kau tak berhak melarangku Sungmin..." kata Jaejoong mencoba bangkit.

"Kita pulang!"

Sungmin menarik kasar Jaejoong yang berontak. Didorongnya Jaejoong agar masuk kedalam mobil. Jaejoong tetap meronta untuk keluar dari mobil.

"YA! KIM JAEJOONG! JANGAN SEPERTI ANAK KECIL!"

Jaejoong menangis keras seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Sungmin yang melihatnya pun mencelos.

"Jae.." panggil Sungmin.

"Sangat sakit disini, Sungmin..." isak Jaejoong mencengkram baju didada kirinya.

"Jae-ah..."

"Kau tak mengerti! Kau tak tahu rasanya bagaimana hidup dalam umpatan, cacian, hinaan dan pukulan! Rasanya sakit! Aku tak tahu bagaimana cara mengobatinya.." ucapnya tersengal terus memukul dadanya. Terlihat jelas ia sangat frustasi.

"Jae-ah, hentikan.."

Jaejoong tak membalas dan menangis tersedu-sedu dengan nafas tersendat.

_SYUUNG_

"Jae! Jae!" panggil Sungmin ketika melihat kepala Jaejoong terkulai kesamping membentur kaca mobil.

"Jae-ah.." ujar Sungmin lirih menatap Jaejoong sedih.

"Ada apa lagi dengannya?" tanya Siwon.

"Dia pingsan karena minum saja hyung,"

"Lemah sekali dia! Jika begini dia hanya akan menghambat pekerjaan kita! Tak ada gunanya!"

"Hyung,beri dia kesempatan membuktikannya" pinta Sungmin.

"Percuma! Aku yakin tak akan mampu membuktikanya malam ini, kau lihat saja kondisinya yang buruk ini!" geram Siwon.

"Hyung, masih ada hari esok.."

"Aku bisa melakukan apapun! Apa tugasku?" tanya Jaejoong yang ternyata sudah sadar.

"Heh~bunuh Lee Jun Min anak pegolf terkenal itu!" ujar Siwon.

"Baiklah! Akan kukakukan!" jawab Jaejoong

"Bagus! Lakukan dengan ini!"

Siwon melempar sebuah pistol dan pergi.

"Jae, kau yakin dengan apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sungmin khawatir.

"Hanya ini jalan satu-satunya untuk membunuh Jung Jaejoong dan membuat Kim Jaejoong menjadi orang yang kuat... aku lelah menjadi orang yang lemah.." jawab Jaejoong.

"Ini akan membuatmu tak memiliki perasaan, Jae..."

"Itulah yang kuinginkan, aku harap kau tak menghalangiku Sungmin" ujar Jaejoong menatap Sungmin tajam namun kosong, seperti tak ada yang hidup lagi dalam jiwanya.

"Baiklah Jae, jika itu pilihanmu, aku tak dapat melarangnya.." balas Sungmin.

Terlintas dibenaknya menyesal mengajak Jaejoong masuk kedalam dunia gelap sepertinya.

"_Jae-ah, mianhe aku akan buat kau meninggalkan duniaku, kau tak pantas berada didunia yang membuatmu bertambah sakit Jae..'_" bathun Sungmin menyesal.

"Jae, makanlah dulu, dari pagi kau belum mengisi perutmu.."

"Aku tak lapar, Sungmin.."

Walau baru beberapa hari mengenal Jaejoong, Sungmin tak merasa sulit menebak sifat Jaejoong yang keras kepala itu.

_**1 AM SECRET PLACE**_

"Jae ayo!"

"Aku akan melakukannya sendiri, kau tunggulah disini.." ujar Jaejoong keluar dari mobil.

"Jae-ah..." gumam Sungmin.

Dengan santainya Jaejoong masuk kedalam sebuah lorong jembatan yang gelap. Dilihatnya seorang yang seumuran dengannya menatapnya curiga.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini! Bukan kau orang yang kuajak membuat janji!" ujar lelaki itu.

"Aku disini untuk membunuhmu.." jawab Jaejoong.

"Jangan bercanda dengan ucapanmu! Aku bisa menyuruh orang membunuhmu sekarang juga!"

"Lakukanlah.."

Jaejong mengarahkan pistolnya kearah jantung anak itu.

_BUUKK_

Anak itu melakukan perlawanan, melemparkan sebuah benda kearah Jaejoong dan berhasil membuat pelipis dan pipinya terluka.

_DOORR DOOR_

Dua buah peluru tepat bersarang dikepala dan lengan anak itu, membuatnya mati seketika.

Tersungging senyuman yang sulit diartikan dikedua sudut bibir Jaejoong. Ia berjalan menjauhi mayat anak itu. Darah segar akibat ulah anak itu pun masih mengalir dipipinya.

"Jae kau terluka.." kata Sungmin menghampiri.

"Aku berhasil membunuhnya dengan tanganku, Sungmin..." kata Jaejoong.

"Aku tahu, ayo kita pulang!" ajak Sungmin.

"Aku ingin minum!"

"Tidak untuk malam ini! Baru saja kau minum Jae!" tolak Sungmin.

"Kau tak dapat melarangku! Aku akan pergi sendiri! Bawa ini!" kata Jaejoong mengembalikan pistolnya.

"Jae! Kita harus membersihkan lukamu!"

"Tak perlu! Kau pulanglah!"

Jaejoong pergi menjauh dari Sungmin dan menghentikan taxi, lalu menghilang diantara ribuan mobil yang melintas dikota Seoul itu.

_**At PUB**_

"Beri aku wine!"

"Baik tuan.."

Jaejoong mengusap pelan darah yang menetes dari pelipisnya, rasa pusing mulai menyergapinya. setelah mendapat mimumannya, ia menegaknya tanpa sisa.

"Satu lagi!" pintanya.

"Joongie..." panggil seseorang yang membuatnya menoleh.

_**DEG**_

TBC…


End file.
